mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity
|mane_color = |coat_color = |other_color = |magic_aura = Light blue |cutie_mark = Three light blue diamonds |image2 = Rarity Cutie Mark.png }}Rarity is a unicorn pony. She is a canon character and part of the Mane Six. Characteristics and Biography Generic Info Rarity is a female unicorn pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. Rarity works as both a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Ponyville, the Carousel Boutique. She has a white Persian cat named Opalescence. She represents the element of generosity. Personality Rarity cares about her appearance quite a bit, being averse to stepping in mud or risking getting herself messy, she is not above getting her hooves dirty when it comes to helping her friends or creatures in need. She slices off her own tail to calm down the sea serpent in Friendship is Magic, part 2, willing to sacrifice her beauty to help restore the distressed serpent's "fabulosity". This action earns her the element of generosity, and later, when she activates the element, her tail is restored. Headcanons Have a headcanon or a next gen you want to explain for this character? Add it here! Treeverse In TFU's universe, Rarity and Thunderlane soon begin to date after Thunderlane saves her several times in Cloudsdale. After several years of dating they soon get married and have two children, Brisk Night and Lightning Voltage who live with them in Ponyville. Moonverse In SPF's main Universe, Rarity meets Crystal Varado while vacationing in the Cystal Empire. The two strike up a conversation and decide to keep in touch. Several years later, they end up marrying and having a child, Dusk Lazuli. They live in Canterlot. Fireverse In the Fireverse, Rarity ends up falling for Trixie much to the shock of everypony in Ponyville. Trixe acts disgusted and remains prideful, like she is too good for Rarity but she ends up loving her and seeing her in secret. Chromeverse Main Article: Chromeverse Next Generation Rarity is married to Thunderlane. They have two kids; identical twins Rhondolite and Rhodonite, and an older son named TBA. Anarchyverse Main Article: Anarchyverse Next Gen In Anarchyverse, Rarity is married to Thunderlane and have a son and a daughter together named Blue Shift and Star Garnet. SonDashverse Main Article: SonDashverse Next Gen In this universe, Sonic and MLP exist in the same universe. Rarity and Rouge are married and have a daughter named Emerald Claire. Omniverse Rarity is married to Rainbow Dash, and they have a stallion, Rainbow Rift, and a filly, Diamond Light. Battleverse Here, Rarity is forced into marriage with Twilight Sparkle, and is quite unhappy with it. They have a daughter, Ametrine Glimmer, who ends up failing for a member of the Pegasus clan, Wildfire, son of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Thought Twilight largely disproves of this, Rarity secretly supported her daughter because Rarity was once in love with an earth pony herself. High School!AU Here, Rarity is a popular mare and is once of the brattiest, bitchiest mares in the entire school. She constantly picks on Fluttershy because she is a pushover and easy target. She is a senior as of this AU. Hamilverse Here, Rarity is the jealous and regretfull best friend of Applejack, who marries Rainbow Dash, aka Rarity's love interest. The unicorn and Pegasus do have an affair which doesn’t last too long. Trivia * Category:Unicorn Category:Ponies Category:Mare Category:Canon Characters